Everyone Needs A Guardian-One shot series
by VasHappeninTeam
Summary: So what exactly happened when Jack went undercover as a normal teenager in Jamie's high school? A one shot series based on my story Everyone Needs A Guardian. It explains more in depth of Jack's first day as a student. I recommend reading the original story, but you can do whatever you want.
1. Art Class

***I am backkk! I will explain what you should expect at the end xD but for now the italics are Jack's thoughts, unless I say do over wise!***

"Now come on we are going to be late!" Jack shouted making his way up the school's steps, pushing the doors open, "Woah," Jack breathed out, there were a lot of people. _Will the Ad Credendum work? Will they be able to see me?_

"Jack! Come on! You can stare later, my art class is on the other side of the school!" Jamie gave his friend a slight push, causing the light wieght boy to stumble crashing into a smaller Junior,

"I-I am s-so sor-ry," Jack stuttered, realizing he didn't fall through her,

"Oh, its okay," she blushed, pushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear, "Are you new here?" she asked in a quiet voice,

"Yeah, he is my cousin," Jamie stepped in, grabbing Jack my the wrist because if they hang around for any longer they would be late, and Jamie Bennett was never late, "Bye guys! See you at lunch!" Jamie waved at his friends, as Jack looked at the Ad Credendum,

"It works! She can see me!" Jack exclaimed, he would have almost done a backflip in the air if Jamie hadn't grabbed him,

"NO powers!" Jamie hissed, "It is your first day, don't blow your cover!" Jack laughed,

"Yeah, I supposed you are right,"

"Of course I am, now come on," Jamie pulled the still stunned Jack through the hallway, managing to cause every student to stop and stare. Since when did an Albino enroll?

Jamie and Jack entered the Art room without a second to spare. Jack did spend a lot of time around North, so he was accustomed different woodworking equipment and art supplies, but he was taken back by the art room. It was a fairly large room, one wall was completely made out of windows, which overlooked a courtyard with different array of trees and plants, each with a light dusting of snow. (Which Jack smiled brightly at) Then the room itself had eight tables, with four seats at each table. There were ten art easels at the back of the room, and on each side of the room were cabinets full with different art supplies. There were about 20 teens in the class, ranging from the new Freshman to the 'needed more art credits' Seniors, each working hard on their latest project,

"Jack, we don't we sit at that empty table? I will go talk to the teacher," Jack walked over to the table Jamie was pointing at and sat down. _How? How can I take down Pitch by myself without getting Jamie and the others hurt? _Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a slight tapping on his shoulder, the sudden contact nearly made the winter sprite fall out of his chair,

"Sorry young man," it was Jamie's art teacher," but I think you were spacing out. The rest of the class is outside," she smiled warmly at him,

"Wait what are the doing? And where is Jamie?" Jack asked, looking around the now empty classroom. The art teacher placed a pad of paper and colored pencils in front of Jack,

"They are using those to draw the winter scenery, and your cousin went to grab a jack. Which I suggest you do the same," She winked before walking over to her desk, putting on her own jacket,

"Thank you for the supplies, but I really don't get cold," Jack smiled, causing the teacher to raise her eyebrows at the white haired teen, "Besides I have a sweatshirt," Jack waved her off as he walked into the courtyard. Students were spread through the courtyard, sitting and standing a the desired angles for their drawings. Jack couldn't find something he wanted to draw in the courtyard, so he simply formed a few icicles on a nearby tree for him to draw. The Guardian looked around at the other students, each seemed satisfied with the winter scene in front of them. It brought Jack great joy to see other enjoy his work so much to draw it, he felt like he actually did something right after so many winter disasters,

"I wish it was snowing, the freshly fallen snow would add so much to this landscaping," the art teacher said aloud to her class, which a voice their agreements. _Hmmm, I could fix that._ With a twirl of Jack's finger, a light, fluffy, snow began to fall upon the art students. Laughter erupted throughout the courtyard, the students were amazed that is actually began to snow,

"Hmmm, nice going Jack Frost," Jack turned around to see Jamie leaning against the tree Jack was going to use for his picture,

"My Moon, Jamie! You scared me!" Jack clutched his heart in a dramatic way,

"Jack, you can't use your powers," Jamie narrowed his eyes and the Guardian of Fun,

"You can't boss me around, I am easily over 300 years older than you," Jack stuck his tongue out at the younger boy, "Besides, I am almost done with my picture," Jack held up a picture of icicles on a tree,

"Wow, that is good," Jamie looked at the picture in amazement,

"Three hundred years of practice," Jack shrugged. A gust of wind came, lifting Jack up a foot off of the ground, causing him to crash onto to snowy ground. Jamie quickly helped the teen off of the ground,

"I thought you said you couldn't fly without your staff," Jamie joked,

"That wasn't flying," Jack smiled, brushing the snow off of his clothes, "I guess the wind misses me. Don't worry I will be back soon," Jack whispered to the wind,

"Jack, you and..um..the wind? Can finish your conversation later, we have to go back inside," Jamie laughed,

"I am starting to think I am a bad influence on you," Jack smirked,

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," The two best friends walked back into the classroom and took their seats,

"Okay class, you know the drill, please bring your work up front, so we can show it off," Jamie's art teacher clapped her hands. Each student put their winter wonderland picture in front. Jack was speechless, they had captured almost every detail he had put into the real thing. Jack hadn't felt this happy since he acquired his first believer, who nudged Jack when the teacher walked towards the sprite's drawing,

"Amazing, it is like Jack Frost painted it himself," the class nodded in agreement, but couldn't understand why the artist of the picture and his cousin were laughing so hard.

***Well there is is the first one shot of this series, there are going to be about five one shots, all explaining Jack's first day of school. I felt bad because I know a lot of people were looking forward to it, and i grazed past it in the actual story. Which i am sorry about, but you can expect a English class, and history class for sure. Most likely a one shot about what happened right after lunch and after school. So until then please R&R, favorite, and follow!**


	2. Language Arts

***Hey look a update, don't kill me! Oh this differs a little from the actual story, but oh well. Oh I don't own Of Mice and Men, that belongs to John Steinback***

"So that was art class, huh?" Jack yawn, stretching his arms behind his head as he walked next to Jamie in the hallway, back to Jamie's, but he didn't actually hear Jack's question, Jamie was more fascinated with the winter sprite, he yawned. Now that he thinks of it, did Jamie ever see Jack sleep?

"Jamie?"

"Wait? What" The teenage, looked around quickly and confused, only to see his friend give him a sideways glance, "Sorry, I zoned out. It is Friday and my brain is half dead," Jamie smiled at his friend,

"I don't see how, you have easy classes," Jack closed his eyes, leaning against Jamie's locker neighbor's locker ,

"Well, we only went went to one class, and it was an elective. Besides I have Language Arts with Dr. Chapann next," Jamie said bit irritated, slamming his locker door,

"An elec-what? And what's wrong with Language arts? I love reading," Jack inquired, pushing himself up from the locker, not even bothering to move his hands,

"Electives are the classes you get to take besides your core classes," Jamie began, as he weaved his way through the hallway, Jack followed closely behind, not failing to get the attention of other students, "My electives are art and animation and digital imaging, have you actually used a computer before?"

"No, but I was there when they were invented. Does that count?"

"No, good try though," Jamie laughed at how out of touch Jack was with new technology,

"So what is your problem with Dr. Chapann, is she not a good teacher...?" Jack asked, as Jamie turned down another hallway, if he didn't pay attention, he would definitely get lost,

"No she is a fine teacher," Jamie said unfazed on how confusing his school was, "She is just really tough, everything must be proper English and stuff, which you want have any problem with," Jamie continued, stopping in front of a classroom, now facing Jack,

"But..." Jack could tell there was more to Jamie's statement, he motioned his hands telling him to continue,

"But nothing, language arts is still one of my favorite classes," obviously lying, Jamie couldn't meet Jack in the eye,

"Jamie," Jack crossed his arms,

"Okay fine, it is no big deal, but she is very particular with her rules," Jack flinched, he hated that word, rules, he hated everything about it. Now Jack began to see why Jamie wasn't so excited to bring him to this class, "There is just something about her disposition, we she says something, you listen. I mean Pippa and I get scolded for laughing, even though it was more of a whisper, in the hallways. I just wanted to warn you, don't do anything stupid, like freezing her," Jack laughed at Jamie's joke before realizing he was serious,

"Okay, fine kido," he ruffled Jamie's, already, messy hair, "Come on lets go," Jack strolled into the classroom,

"I am not a kiddo anymore, we are practically the same age," Jamie mumbled,

"No, you are still a kid to me, besides I have over 300 hundred years on you," Jack called from over his shoulder,

"Damn his eternal youth," Jamie whispered under his breath,

"What was that?" Jacked laughed with a cocky smile,

"Oh shut up, old man winter," Jamie smirked as he sat in his desk,

"Hey, not cool," Jack complained, "Maybe Bunny was right, I am a bad influence on you," he mumbled,

"What wa-"

"Oh shut up Bennett," Jack stuck his tongue out at his friend, sitting right beside him,

"Alright young people," Dr. Chapann walked through the door to the front of the class,

"Good morning young people, I hope you all remembered your books-ah it looks like we have a new student. Tell us sir, what is your name," Dr. Chapann looked over at Jack, who was half paying attention,

"Oh, my name is Jack-Fr-Bennett, Jamie's cousin," Jack covered himself with a slight grin,

"Nice to meet you , may I say, the pendant you are wearing looks magnificent. It looks like the Ad Credendum from the mythology unit we cover at the end of this unit. Legend says the wearer of the necklace becomes visible to the people who normally not see them, cool huh?"

"Yeah cool," Jack drowned out the o's in cool, not noticing he was creating a chilly breeze,

"Wow, it is slightly drafty in here, I guess Jack Frost is nipping at our noses," Dr. Chapann laughed at her own joke, while the class looked at her confused, all besides the dumbfounded Jack and Jamie. Calming herself, for what she thought was a funny joke, the teacher continued,

"Mr. Jamie, could you catch Jack of on Of Mice and Men? I want him to be able to add on during our class discussion,"

"Oh, that is quite okay Dr. Chapann, I have read Of Mice and Men before," Jack smiled at the aging teacher, who gave him the same dumbfounded look he had only moments ago, but quickly recovered,

"Good, me will start our class discussion after everyone turns in the homework from the night before," she said turning her back away from the teens,

"So did you really read Of Mice and Men, or did you just pull her leg," Jamie lend closer to his friend,

"No, I actually read it, several times in fact. Being alone for so many years, I often turned to books, they were like my friends, and I don't know but I somehow connected with this book," Jack sighed, almost like he was missing something from his past. Jamie couldn't help but feel sad for Jack and how many years he spent alone,

"Hey Jack?"

"Whassup Jamie?" Jack asked, now looking at his first believer,

"Alright young people," Dr. Chapann, called for the class to pay attention,

"Uh, nevermind," Jamie looked at Jack, before turning his attention to his teacher, Jack did the same,

"Okay, I would like to start the discussion off by some volunteers talking about their favorite quote and why? Any takers?" The room went silent, before Jack quietly raised his hand,

"Ah yes, Mr. Jack, why don't you use Jamie's book and read use your favorite line,"

"Thats okay I have it memorized," There was a glint in Jack's eye before he continued, "A guy sets alone out here at night, maybe readin' books or thinkin' or stuff like that. Sometimes he gets thinkin', an' he got nothing to tell him what's so an' what ain't so. Maybe if he sees somethin', he don't know whether it's right or not. He can't turn to some other guy and ast him if he sees it too. He can't tell. He got nothing to measure by. I seen things out here. I wasn't drunk. I don't know if I was asleep. If some guy was with me, he could tell me I was asleep, an' then it would be all right. But I jus' don't know,"

"Well said Jack, well said," Dr. Chapann gave Jack a small round of applause, as the rest the the class looked like Sandy's dreams were about to visit them at any moment, but Jamie sunk lower in his chair. Jack had nobody, for three hundred years. No one to talk, no one to make sure he was okay. Hell, the moon only told him his name. Poor Jack. Jamie was so deep in thought, he didn't even hear the dismissal bell,

"Jamie! Jamie!" Jack violently began shaking the boy after he did snap out of his trance,

"Woah! I am paying attention," Jamie joked, grabbing his stuff leading Jack into the hallway,

"Okay, so what now?"

"History,"

"History?"

"Yes history, why what's wrong?"

"I find it boring, I've been there, done that," The two boys laughed as they walked through the halls,

"So Jack, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot,"

"What was it like 300 year by yourself?" Jack stopped in his tracks, Jamie was sure he was going to explode, but instead he smiled and laughed,

"Maybe another time kiddo,"

***I am soooo sorry this update was so late. I had no clue what to do for this one, so I made it up as I went along. xD Thank you for all the support! I love you all, please R&R, favorite, follow, and go vote for the poll on my page! Leave ideas for what you want to be covered in history class the next oneshot! Until next time! XX**


	3. AN

Okay, please please don't kill me! *Holds up shield* I know I am BEYOND late, but I have good reasons. Okay really the only two good reasons are: life's a bitch and I lost my muse. So no this is not a chapter. I need to something to spark me muse again, besides watching the movie. I am down on myself because I am not the best at spelling or grammar, and I made the stupid decision to re-read past work. So yeah. With losing my muse,it wasn't entirely true, I have two ideas for the next one-shot; the Boston Massacre or the Christmas Truce of 1914. One is going to but a lot of grief on Jack and the other one Jack is trying to prevent the event from happening, and that is far as I got. So help and motivation is very helpful. Then with the whole 'life's a bitch thing' I was working on a Romeo and Juliet essay for two weeks for a teacher who may or may not be based off of Dr. Chapan. Then a week before, during, and after spring break I was procrastinating a a history project, and now I have a biology project. Oh and lets not forget my homework/essays in gym! -_- so yeah, life's a bitch and I don't know when I will update, but motivation always helps ;)


End file.
